


Lay in Your Bed

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: If the crazy business didn't start quite as soonThere's so many fics of Chris fucking josh but bitch I want Chris to take it for onceThis is rushed and not rlly well written at All and I didn't proofread or anything and I feel like this is so out of character I'm sorry D-: I haven't played UD, I've only watched playthrough/walkthrough videos bc I don't have money to be able to actually play the game myself ):This is so bad I'm sorry





	Lay in Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> If the crazy business didn't start quite as soon  
> There's so many fics of Chris fucking josh but bitch I want Chris to take it for once  
> This is rushed and not rlly well written at All and I didn't proofread or anything and I feel like this is so out of character I'm sorry D-: I haven't played UD, I've only watched playthrough/walkthrough videos bc I don't have money to be able to actually play the game myself ):   
> This is so bad I'm sorry

"Still no power, huh?"

"Listen." Josh tipped his head, grinning over at Chris. "I'm no electrician. It's a big place."

"You've been coming here for years."

Josh shrugged. "I don't know everything, Cochise. Did you wanna go down and scout around in the basement?"

Chris huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm glad I wore-"

"Five layers of coats?" Josh interrupted, smirk playing on his lips. 

"Three. Three coats." Chris glared at him, although there was no real anger behind it. "It's fucking freezing, dude." 

"I know how to warm up." Josh wiggled his eyebrows. "Who needs heat when you can party like pornstars up on the mountain?"

"Really dude?" Chris fought back a grin, shaking his head. "Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Aw, cmon, Cochise..." Josh teased, stepping over to wrap his arms around Chris's waist, teasingly leaning in until their faces were just inches apart. "I thought you were cold?"

Chris rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I am, but 'partying like pornstars' requires taking my clothes off, which will make me even more cold."

"Come on, Chris. At least come up to bed with me?" Josh wiggled his eyebrows and Chris couldn't say no when the older man was grinning at him like that. 

He followed Josh up the stairs, although he knew the mansion's layout almost by heart, he had no idea which room the older man was going to choose. There were a lot of bedrooms, and none except Sam's had yet been claimed by the others. Jess and Mike were off finding the guest cabin, Sam was taking a bath, Ashley was off who knows where- likely hanging out with Matt and Emily. He doubted Ashley was having much fun. Emily was a bitch, and so was third wheeling, but it had been too long since Chris had gotten any time alone with Josh. He'd missed him. 

"Missed me?" Josh taunted, not turning around as he fished a set of keys out of his pocket and carefully opened one of the doors toward the end of the hall. "Or, maybe, you just haven't gotten fucked in a while?"

"Wha-"

Josh practically cackled, laughing loud and bright and tipping his head back as he walked into the room. "Oh come on, Chris, we haven't fucked in months, and you aren't very good at making moves. Even if you did get Ashley to sleep with you, it's not like she's got a cock to put in you." 

"Jesus Christ, Josh." Chris huffed, trying to ignore the blush slowly covering his face as he followed him in and shut the door behind them. 

"You're not denying it." Josh teased with a small wiggle of his brows, turning to face the blonde as he smoothly unzipped his own coat, carelessly letting it fall to the floor. "Miss me?"

"You're an idiot." Chris shook his head, but he didn't deny it either, stepping forward toward Josh and the bed. 

"Come on, Cochise, lighten up. Literally- lighten up. You're wearing so many god damn layers."

Chris's rolled his eyes and bit back a laugh, fumbling to take off his gloves and pull down the zipper of his blue coat, carefully setting it on a chair and ignoring Josh snickering at him. He took care of his two jackets next, then his sweater, turning back to look at Josh once he was in only his t-shirt. His jaw almost dropped when he saw Josh in only his boxers, laid back on the bed and lazily palming at his crotch. 

"Dude."

"What?" Josh tilted his head with a smirk playing on his lips. "Gonna join me, or are you gonna stand there wearing all your clothes?"

"I'm just wearing- shut up, dude." Chris bit back a grin, shaking his head as his cold hands fumbled to unbutton and unzip his pants, kicking off his boots before slipping out of them, walking over to join Josh on the bed as he pulled his t-shirt off. 

"That's more like it. I felt like the Virgin Mary was stripping for me there." Josh teased, reaching around to wrap an arm around Chris's waist, guiding him down onto the bed. 

"You're an asshole." Chris straddled him, leaning down so their faces were hovering just inches apart. He was about to speak again when Josh's hands tightly gripped his waist and the older man was mandhandling him, flipping them over so that Chris was pinned beneath then, grinning at the sight. 

"Your nipples are so hard, dude." Josh teased, moving one hand up from his waist to pinch one of the them. "So pink, too. Slut."

"I'm not a slut, you dumbass." Chris argued, choking back a groan at the feeling of Josh's cold fingers pinching his sensitive nipples. "It's just cold."

"Mhm. Is that why this is hard, too?" Josh looked so smug, Chris nearly wanted to slap him as he ground his hips down against his, the older man's tented-up boxers pushing up against the younger's bulge. 

Chris couldn't help but groan softly and give in, reaching up to drape his arms over Josh's shoulders and pull him down so their chests were flush, skin heated even with the air so cold. They could practically see their own breath, even inside, and yet Chris wasn't cold at all. 

"Holy shit, bro, you're so hard." Josh cursed with a breathy laugh as he continued to grind against the blonde like a horny teen, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. "Can't wait to get in that ass of yours."

"Then do it."

"Fucking slut." Josh snickered. "Don't worry, bro, I'm gonna take you to the bone-"

"If you say 'bone zone' one more fucking time while we're messing around, I will make sure you never get laid again." Chris swore, looking straight up at Josh. 

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Cochise, relax." Josh huffed before setting to work getting both their boxers off, groaning low in his throat as Chris's practically smacked him in the belly- long and curved just slightly upward, so pink at the head, dusty blonde curls of hair at the base. It wasn't like Josh hadn't seen it before, but he was always impressed. 

Chris, on the other hand, was staring longingly at Josh's cock- thick and dark, the head flushed and slick with precome. 

"Flip over."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, bro, come on." Josh lifted up just enough to give Chris room to flip over, and the brunette wasted no time dropping back down to grind his cock up against Chris's bare ass the second it was exposed. He reached one hand up, tapping three of his fingers against Chris's lips. "Come on man, I don't have lube. Open up." 

"Of course you don't." Chris huffed, but it was obvious in his tone that he wasn't actually annoyed, and he further proved it when he took Josh's fingers in his mouth and began to suck. Josh groaned, grinding slowly against Chris's ass, precome smearing onto the blonde's skin. He was getting impatient, pulling out his fingers after barely a minute and bringing them down to tease one against Chris's hole, grinning when the blonde squirmed. 

"You really aren't into taking it slow, huh?" Chris grunted, wincing as Josh started working in one finger. 

"Jesus fuck." Josh cursed, ignoring the question and easing it in to the second knuckle. "When's the last time you got fucked? You're so fucking tight, bro."

"Last time we messed around?" Chris replied before quickly pushing his face down into the pillow and groaning as Josh began trying to fit another finger. 

"That was fucking months ago, dude, have you not gotten laid since?"

Chris just groaned in response, trying to relax as he felt himself stretch around the second of Josh's fingers. 

"Damn, Chris, you've got such a tight ass. Like a fuckin' pornstar ass. You feel like a virgin, bro."

"Shut up!" Chris grumbled into the mattress. 

"You're gonna feel so good around my cock, bro. You've got such a nice bod, such-"

"Stop running your dirty mouth and finish fingering me, jackass." Chris turned his head so that his cheek rested on the pillow, face flushed bright red. 

"Oh?" Josh grinned wickedly down at him and, without warning, pushed in his third finger all the way alongside the other two. He used his free hand to grab Chris's hair, keeping his head tilted so he couldn't hide it back down against the pillows. "You should see the way you look right now."

"Fuck." Chris groaned, voice low and cracked. "If you're- if you're gonna just force it in like that, you might as well hurry up and fuck me."

"Lift your ass up a little more, bro, come on- yeah, that's it. You literally look like a pornstar, bro." Josh slowly pulled out his fingers, smacking Chris's ass softly before wrapping his hand around his cock and lining it up with the younger man's entrance. 

"What are you, a porno director? Stop running your mouth." 

"Slut." Josh teased, wiggling his eyebrows before slowly pushing in the head of his cock. Chris's breath hitched sharply, Josh's hand still in his hair and starting to pull his head back. Chris's ass was up in the air, his chest dipped downward, elbows supporting him against the mattress. "I was right, you're fucking tight as hell. I bet none of the girls are this tight."

"Josh, shut-" Chris's words caught in his throat, changing into a breathless moan as Josh suddenly pushed all the way in, bottoming out, hips pressed up against Chris's ass. 

"Cat got your tongue, Cochise?" Josh smirked, giving the younger a few moments to adjust before he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. "You think Mike and Jess are fucking right now too?"

"I don't care, fuck," Chris groaned, head still uncomfortably pulled back. 

"Think she's as tight as you? I bet he's fucking her pussy right-"

"Josh, shut up!" Chris snapped, trailing off into an obscenely loud moan as Josh's cock brushed up against a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh fuck- fuck-"

"That's right, baby, take it, take my cock," Josh grunted, making Chris roll his eyes before his eyes rolled back in his head as the older man changed the angle of his thrusts so that he was fucking against Chris's prostate. 

"You sound so fucking dumb, bro." Chris managed, closing his eyes and biting his lip, trying to stay quiet even as his cock throbbed, hanging hard and heavy between his legs, precome dribbling from the tip and soaking into the bedsheets. 

Josh grunted, not denying it. "You look so hot stretched around my cock. You feel so fucking good, holy shit."

"We're not filming a porno, shut up."

"I'm gonna come in you, dude."

Josh finally let go of Chris's hair in favor of holding his hips and Chris pressed his face back into the pillow, moaning freely as Josh fucked him. Josh's nails were digging into his skin, grip hard enough to bruise, and the older man wasn't holding back. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was obvious, embarrassingly loud, and Josh wasn't slowing down. 

Chris was starting to get a little worried that someone would hear them, but the worry was quickly overwhelmed by the intense arousal growing in the pit of his stomach. 

Josh didn't seem tired out at all. If anything, he was going faster, harder, as if he were trying to prove a point or something. One of his hands moved to reach below Chris, wrapping around his cock. 

"Fuck, fuck, bro-" Chris groaned into the pillow, pushing his ass back against the older man. "I'm gonna- fuck, dude-"

"Come on, bro, you wanna come? Am I gonna make you come?"

"Shut up- Christ, Josh, I-"

Chris's words were lost in a mess of moans and unintelligible curses as he came, clenching hard around Josh's cock, his own cock twitching and throbbing in Josh's hand. Josh was cursing loudly and Chris barely even noticed when the brunette came inside him, too blissed out from the throbbing aftershocks of his own orgasm. 

Josh tipped his head back and moaned, staying buried inside Chris as he came, letting the blonde milk his cock. When he pulled out, a little bit of white trickled out of Chris's hole, and Josh's cock twitched painfully despite just having come. Chris collapsed onto his stomach on the bed, panting softly, not even caring about the puddle of his own come that was soaking into the sheets and smearing onto his skin. 

Josh laid on top of him, shifting over next to him when Chris grunted in annoyance. He kept one of his legs hooked over one of Chris's, head turned to grin at the blonde. 

"You're a good fuck, Cochise." 

"You'd be better if you shut your mouth." Chris replied, but there was a smile playing on his lips and not a single bit of real annoyance showed in his expression. 

"Aren't you warmer now? Better than when you were wearing a shit ton of coats?"

Chris laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, whatever. Shut up." 

Josh winked and scooted closer. "You know, we don't have to get up just yet." 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's stay here then." 

Josh knew it would be the last time they shared a bed together. 

Chris didn't.


End file.
